Water-based gel-like substances are used in various fields such as paints, adhesives, foods, and cosmetic preparations. Each of such gel-like substances is prepared by adding a gelling agent to water or an emulsion or the like, and in general, desired gel properties vary depending on fields or applications where the substances are used. For example, in the paint field, the substances are used for preventing drippage after paint application or for preventing separation of paint components to improve preservation stability, and in the food field, the substances are used for maintaining the shape of a low-viscosity product such as a cream or for improving a preservation state of a product. In such fields, the products are produced as gel-like substances to achieve effects provided by increasing the viscosities of the products. However, it is important that cosmetic preparations provide not only such effects but also an effect that is not required in other fields, i.e., a feeling given by adhering or applying the products to the skin or the like of a human body.
As gelling agents for preparing the gel-like substances, there are known: a natural gelling agent such as carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, or carrageenan; an alkali thickening type gelling agent such as polyacrylic acid or a polyacrylate-containing copolymer; and a urethane-based gelling agent such as urethane-modified polyether (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 to 3). Of the gelling agents, the alkali thickening type gelling agent is preferably used for a cosmetic preparation. This is because a gel prepared by using the alkali thickening type gelling agent provides smooth texture and natural feeling of use and hence gives a favorable feeling of use to many people.